Eric the Killer
I got a comment from Mamon Fighter 761 on deviantART stating that a new GoAnimate cartoon has completed. I was going to download it, but, unless downloading means an unlisted video was not yet to be conserned about. I was surprise that an unlisted video is not downloaded off the internet. But, here are my thoughts on it. The intro played as normal, but, the series title card turns into a dark eyed Eric. And the word "GoAnimate" had .exe at the end. I was surprised to see it. But, as the Mamon Fighter Productions logo played, the last note was played at a super hyper slow speed. I didn't think about that. When I see the title card "Eric the Killer", I haven't had any information to find out that downloading the missing episode was very difficult. The cartoon began at Pine Middle School (the school that I go to all the time), and Eric was possibly kicked out. Then, the eyes were turned into a darker eye with red pupils. This isn't the same thing that I had to do. He had an evil laugh that sounded like Squidward's sobbing (much more different than Squidward's Suicide). He ran into the first person, and stabbed him with a knife. Blood was happening that should've been in GoAnimate The Movie. Then, it abruptly cuts to the house that Eric lived there. He stabs both PC Guy and Jennifer with a knife. They had blood all over them, thinking that it is their death. The eyes were back to normal, but quickly looked at their dead bodies. They thinked that he missed them. Act 1 ended with Eric going back to dark eyes. When I saw act 2, I was surprised that Eric had dark eyes like Sonic.exe. Act 2 goes back to Pine Middle School, but this time, he kills his teacher, then the principal. Mr. LaRoque is quite impressing about this. Meanwhile, in Mr. Keebler's castle, he woke up to see that Eric is killing him with a knife. This is the surprising fact that it was something that was supposed to be funny. He gets back outside at night, again had darker eye. The police showed up, and then the eyes were back to normal. I was having a feeling about this. He was forced to go to jail for murdering the people, and being killed for the people. Many people shall not view it from the other websites. I laughed through the whole cartoon (sorry that I made a big mistake). So, he ended up in jail after murdering the people. The cop said in a creepy tone "execution!", not even in a normal cop voice. Act 3 began with Eric waking up in his bedroom stating that he had a terrible nightmare that he murdered people. A few seconds later, PC Guy and Jennifer came into the room. This is what it looks exactly like when LaRoque animates certain scenes. He talked to them about having a nightmare of murdering people. This is the last scene that goes on for a minute and a half. The scene ended with Eric and PC Guy going trick or treating. The episode ended, and the ending played as normal. Cayby J was really angry about this, no wonder why this cartoon has to have blood in it. Watching this cartoon twice will cause it to be in my brains and get me nightmares. I'm sorry that I stayed. When it comes to murdering people, I think twice about things. Category:Death Category:GoAnimate Category:Lost Episodes Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Wow nice picture stolen from the internet